Series 1
Series 1 of ITV and Impossible Pictures production Primeval featured six 60 minute episodes (without the adverts they last 45 minutes). It centered mainly on Professor Nick Cutter (played by Douglas Henshall) and his quest to contain the anomalies while trying to find out the cause of the disappearance of his wife Helen Cutter. Plot Nick Cutter, professor of Palaeontology and evolutionary zoologist, loves to research into his favourite subject; prehistoric creatures. Recently though, he's been specialising in the investigation of unexplained gaps in the evolutionary record. Why does one species disappear abruptly in the distant past, while another reappears after a gap sometimes extending to millions of exotic years? How much do we really know about the creatures that roamed the earth hundreds of millions of years ago? Fossils give us many clues, but what of the beasts that left no record behind them? And are we really as knowledgeable about the past as we think? No! For Cutter, as for every other scientist, these have always been hypothetical questions; but what he cannot know is that they are about to become deeply practical… Cutter's wife, Helen, also an evolutionary scientist, disappeared in an unexplained incident eight years before the story starts. With their intellectual and academic competition, their relationship was passionate and stormy. At the point of her disappearance they were estranged, which only added to his sense of guilt when she vanished. What we know, and Cutter cannot, is that Helen went in search of the most astonishing discovery in human history - and found it. What Cutter is about to discover is exactly what Helen found; rips in time, inexplicable anomalies, are providing a pathway for prehistoric creatures to break into modern day. It's every scientist's dream, but dealing with dangerous and deadly creatures such as these might easily turn into a nightmare. Cutter needs all the help he can get. An unlikely team – Stephen, Cutter's lab technician, Connor, an uber-geek palaetology student and Abby, a zoo keeper – is formed to investigate and control the threat of the ever-increasing creature invasions. Constantly battling against government bureaucrats, Cutter finds himself under the authority of Claudia, a young Home Office official who is torn between the 'rules' and Cutter's instinctive approach. Trying to get Cutter and his team to toe the party line proves difficult, especially when Cutter seems to have another agenda. The more he learns, the more possible it seems that his wife, Helen, assumed dead for eight years may just be alive and well, living millions of years ago on the other side of an anomaly. There will be a very long road, and many challenges (and creatures) to face, before Cutter finally finds the answer to the problems posed by the anomalies and the deadly travellers who pass through them… Suddenly the world Cutter thought he understood has changed. Nothing is certain. What kinds of relationships emerge in this shared world of secrets and suspense? Where will the next anomaly be and what on earth will come out of it? Here, the past is as real as the present and it's just an anomaly away… Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter *James Murray as Stephen Hart *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Lucy Brown as Claudia Brown *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter *Ben Miller as James Lester *Mark Wakeling as Tom Ryan Guest Cast and Characters *John Voce as Tim Parker *Jack Montgomery as Ben Trent *Jake Curran as Tom *James Bradshaw as Duncan *Stephanie Street as Dr. Lewis Episodes *Episode 1.1 - Connor introduces Cutter to the strange creature sightings in the Forest of Dean. *Episode 1.2 - Large creepy crawlies invade the London Underground, Helen leaves a message. *Episode 1.3 - Cutter discovers anomalies can move, and goes through one to meet Helen. *Episode 1.4 - One of Connor's friends is killed during a creature incursion. *Episode 1.5 - A mysterious creature attack leaves Cutter, Claudia, Connor, Abby and Rex in danger. *Episode 1.6 - An anomaly to the Future opens in the past and Helen returns to help the team. Creatures *Gorgonopsid *Sarcopterygian *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Scutosaurus *Ammonite *Protosolpugidae *Arthropleura *Mosasaur *Hesperornis *Pterosaur *Dodo *Parasite *Pteranodon *Anurognathus *Future Predator Ratings See also *Series 1 DVD Category:Series